1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to meeting scheduling systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to autonomously rescheduling a future meeting in response to the cancellation of a previously scheduled meeting of an identified contact's calendar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calendar databases have become ubiquitous in managing schedules of multiple employees in a business setting. Currently, calendar databases only manage and provide organization for meetings in established time. In many situations, a cancellation of a scheduled meeting by one of the invitees may open up a suitable time slot for an important future meeting to be rescheduled at an earlier date/time. Attendees of the future meeting may be unaware of this newly opened time slot.